Of Villains and Monologues
by Robyn Maddison
Summary: An old villain makes a surprise visit to Violet and they discuss life as only two enemies can: with sexual tension. Mostly fluff. VioletSyndrome oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Disney people own these characters. I'm just taking them for a bit of a…stroll through the twisted pathways of my mind.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** An old villain makes a surprise visit to Violet and they discuss life as only two enemies can: with sexual tension. Mostly fluff. Violet/Syndrome oneshot

* * *

**Of Villains and Monologues**

****

"I'll catch up later, I just need to take a bit of a breather." Violet's eyes pleaded with her mom as dust settled around them. Another late night, another super villain destroyed.

Her mother looked directly as Violet and with a flash of insight, saw the fatigue in her daughters face. "Alright. Be home sooner rather than later though."

The Invisible Girl nodded with relief and quickly turned away from her family, taking her own super bike away from the scene of destruction, just as the police began to flood in with their sirens wailing and lights flashing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Violet curled her arms around her knees reflexively and after a cautious glance around that revealed she was alone on the dark tower rooftop, she pulled off her tight black mask. The things could chafe after a while, especially after dust and other bits of debris got in behind the stiff material. It was breathable yes, but the fresh breeze across her face was cool and invigorating after the mask.

Violet looked out across the cityscape and relaxed. The lights of high-rises twinkling, car horns honking far below her, the distant sound of sirens fading in and out. And she was above it all. Disconnected, aloof, unconcerned. The dark haired young woman looked at the mask she held in gloved hands and a small, sad smile curled the corners of her mouth up. "After all these years, you'd think I'd have grown into it…" She shook her head.

She wasn't referring to the mask. Instead Violet was thinking about her inability to see things in black and white. Good and bad. Right and wrong. Superheroes and villains. Cops and criminals.

Instead she remembered cops gone bad, governments killing supers, villains saving the world and none of it fit into black and white categories. For five years she'd been fighting alongside her family once the government had moved to rescind the ban on Supers.

And since that first great adventure, Syndrome versus the Incredibles, Violet had wondered about the shades of grey. The bad actions of a super that turned a boy who wanted to do good, into a villain obsessed with saving the world. At the cost of human life… Talk about greyness.

"Well, well. A little super all by her lonesome. What would mummy and daddy think? "

Violet flinched and allowed for her hair to cover her face as a low voice rumbled behind her. Someone had found her! Subtly she moved her mask to her eyes.

"Don't bother. I know who you are, _Violet Parr_." A low chuckle rolled over her. A villain then, if he could get onto the peaked rooftop and sneak up on her, if he could know her name that meant there was history. Normal criminals didn't know much more than that she wore a red suit.

Violet narrowed her eyes and shoved the mask on before standing and whirling around in one lithe move. He was taller than she, and clothed in black. A mask covered most of his face and pulled over his head, the only skin visible was the strong jaw line. Pale blue eyes glowed in the darkness, eerily pale against the midnight colouring of his suit.

Gleaming white gloves were the only contrast to the man's costume. Wait a minute… Violet cast her eyes down to the gloves again in shock. Too bulky to be just gloves, they jolted a sudden memory and she gasped quickly. They were remotes!

She panicked and turned invisible. And was caught in zero-point gravity as the villain from the past pointed one hand at her swiftly.

A visor skimmed down over his pale eyes. "You might as well turn yourself visible Miss Parr. Infrared vision. You may be invisible to the naked eyes, but you still have heat."

Logic. She saved her energy, became visible. "What do you want… _Syndrome_!" She fought against the zero-point gravity with a force field and spat out his name, her tone laced with bitterness.

She could sense his amusement. "Aren't you a bit young to be so cynical? Assuming I want something, really. Perhaps though," he shortened the distance between them and leaned in close to the battling face of Violet "perhaps I just want revenge.

"And kudos on managing to erect a minor force-field inside my gravity well. You've no doubt noticed that all your mental capabilities are completely functioning. Lucky that your super powers aren't physically taxing."

Violet fought harder and managed to speak again after erecting another small force field. "Lucky… me…" She grunted.

Syndrome didn't say anything but instead, using his other hand, began to press buttons in a fast sequence on his gauntlet. "Whatever you do, don't run. I don't want to have to kill you yet." Violet believed him; his tone was anything but a joke. In this he seemed very much a different person than she remembered. More serious, less pointlessly… violent? She tried to categorize the differences. Then the gravity was normal and she fell to the ground inelegantly. Inelegantly on her rear.

She glared up at Syndrome who had a gun aimed her. He fired and Violet yelped and tried to throw up a force field too late.

Eyes closed tightly and arms protectively over her body, she opened her eyes cautiously as instead of the pain of a laser or a bullet, whatever his gun fired, she felt an unpleasant tingle like a million tiny needles repeatedly puncturing her skin. It was bearable, initially. Then it got worse and it hit her brain.

Violet curled into a fetal position unconsciously and put gloved hands to her head as the needles danced through her brain in a brilliant staccato of pain. She dimly saw Syndrome kneeling beside her head, watching impassively, a little curious.

The pain slowly faded and Violet relaxed marginally, pulling herself panting against the ledge of the roof. "How did that feel?" Syndrome asked with clinical detachment, a light of curiosity visible in his now unvisored eyes.

"Pain." She grunted out.

He smiled. "Hmm. No doubt. You see, I've just disabled, essentially, your super powers. Disable what makes you super."

Violet's eyes widened. She lifted a palm to try and make a force field. As she did a sharp stabbing pain throbbed through her brain and with a small cry the little force field flickered and died. She couldn't do it.

"Interesting." The new and much more collected Syndrome muttered. Different from the chattering, egotistical villain of years ago.

Violet arched a brow wearily. "What…?"

"You see, because your powers originate here," He lay one gloved palm against her forehead and it was cool and fresh like a breeze against her skin and Violet closed her eyes and wished it didn't feel even remotely nice because he was evil and evil and more evil and wasn't he evil and so she shouldn't be getting relief from him…?

"The majority of the work of the… 'wave' I shot at you therefore focuses here." He tapped his fingers on her head. "So most of the pain is in your poor little brain."

Ahh. Now _there_ was the mocking and ego that seemed familiar and so… Syndrome. His hand was gone and her skin was once more flushed and hot. The weary super opened her eyes. "What are you going to do with me?" She questioned abruptly.

Syndrome paused. "Not much. I just wanted to see if this little weapon worked. The chance for revenge is not quite… well... Not yet. You were simply an opportunity that presented itself. Wandering off by yourself like that." He shook his head and 'tsk'ed quietly.

"So now you've found out. Can I go yet?"

"Certainly. You may try to go." Syndrome gestured benevolently.

Violet was immediately suspicious. Bracing herself against the low retaining wall behind herself she attempted to hoist herself up. With a grunt she almost made it to a standing position before her legs gave out, more pain flashed like sharp needles through her body and she fell forward.

And the bad guy (_bad guy Violet! Remember!_)caught her before she did a faceplant into the metal rooftop. "Though," Syndrome continued in a reflective tone "I think that you'll be rather incapacitated for a little bit yet. Side effect of having your DNA altered temporarily or something."

"You could've told me earlier. You're evil." Violet whispered.

"True." He said amenably. "Though, it _is_ sort of my modus operandi."

"Can you put me down now?" She asked quickly.

Syndrome looked at the slender girl caught in his arms, twisting her face around to peer up at him. "I don't know, I find that you're rather nice to hold." He grinned wolfishly at her. And if he hadn't been wearing a mask she was sure he'd be waggling his brows suggestively at her.

Violet recalled something her mother said to her quickly as a blush suffused her cheeks and the sudden instinct to go invisible coursed over her. "Violet sweetie, it's tough being a female and a superhero. Inevitably, you're going to have a supervillain or two fascinated with you. Offer you power and love to join them, that sort of thing. They like girls with powers. And also inevitably, those are the ones that will be charming and debonair and… and… it'll be hard to say no. But you have to say no because they're evil and you're good. Understand?"

But Violet reflected that at the moment, she was the one who found Syndrome's power, and confidence attractive. He didn't have powers, but at the moment, neither did she. And she was fairly certain that he didn't feel anything towards her. If anything he viewed her as a pawn – he _hated _her father. And them being evil and her being good? Well, black and white left out all the shades of grey and Violet was well aware.

And there had been no proposals of join him and receive limitless power, the chance to rule the world by his side, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. Though, she amended mentally, Supervillians 101 had got the charm part right.

All these thoughts flashed through her head in a second, and then the instinct to turn invisible took over and she writhed in agony as she tried to but couldn't.

Syndrome knelt as her body paroxysmed in his arms and she cried out. "You just tried to turn invisible!" he crowed a little. "Well. I'm very sure of my little gadget's effectiveness now." Gloating was something he did well.

Violet did not find this thought very cheering. Nor especially pain relieving.

Syndrome sighed and moved to place her against the low wall again. "Well Violet Parr. It's been a blast. But, you know, my life of crime calls." He stepped away from her and dimly Violet recalled something.

"Didn't you used to want to be a superhero though?" she asked.

His back stiffened but his tone was curiously nonchalant as he looked at her. "Oh…once upon a time, yeah. But I'm so much better at being a bad guy. Besides. The world's not as black and white as good and evil. There's more to it than that. And somehow, only the 'good guys' don't see that." He said the last bit softly to himself but Violet caught it anyways.

Violet blinked. "True."

Syndrome looked confused for a moment, his blue eyes wary before he regained his composure, face still hidden by his black mask.

"And I bet I have more fun than you do." He grinned widely and laughed a little maniacally. Syndrome drew nearer to Violet. "You're a strange breed of super."

"Not all of us are as pigheaded as my dad can be." She said with a bit of a laugh. Her strength was returning.

With a move he pulled his mask off and leaned over Violet where she sat against the wall. Violet caught her breath and shrank back as his face stopped inches from hers. Small lines had formed around his eyes, freckles still dusted his cheeks and nose, and flame red hair waved in the night breeze. His pale eyes flickered as he pulled her mask off. Violet was silent at the oddly intimate action.

Gloved fingers lingered on her smooth cheek as his blue eyes looked at her lips and then back to her wide eyes. "What could've been." He murmured and his breath was warm on her lips and his fingers were cool on her cheek and his mouth was on hers gently.

Violet leaned into the kiss. It didn't last nearly as long as she wished it could've and then he was drawing away and she was still against the wall. And then his mask was on and she couldn't move and her mask was off. His boots shot him into the sky and she was alone. The memory of a kiss of what could've still on her lips.

She sighed. "Maybe in a another life." She murmured as she huddled in to herself to sit and wait for her strength and powers to return to her so she could get down from her high perch above the city and go home.

Violet frowned. Darn it all if she didn't forget to get him monologuing about how he escaped from being blown to bits! Any normal girl would've had a normal date on a Friday night. But nooo! _She_ had to be trapped on a rooftop without her _powers_ with a _bad_ _guy_ who kissed her! _Kissed really well…_ her subconscious added slyly and she smiled lightly. And geez, after a kiss like that, he could've at least flown her home!

* * *

**AN: **Well. My first dabbling in _The Incredibles_ Universe. I enjoyed it. It's a oneshot because... well. It's fluff and it would be hard to continue this. I'd have to think of a plot and I think I'm not up for that! A quick edit done, may go back and fix any more mistakes I notice after other read-throughs. Read and review! I don't need cookies or flowers or declarations of love, just a little review is okay. Constructive criticism is enoyed as well! Ta!


End file.
